The Forbidden Romantics
by LivingSimply
Summary: Having experienced life's hardships to the extent of being an outcast, Alexander Martin attempts to wipe his slate clean and move on from his past life in Kanto. With hopes held high, Alex decides to brave the region of Hoenn in search for confidence, approval and unexpected lemony romance with a Gardevoir. All the while, the shell of his past slowly reveals his troubled past.
1. Harsh Beginnings

**How's it going? Before you begin plowing through the story, I must recommend to take the story lightly. My thinking is all technical and 0% creative. In all my years of schooling i'd never been a strong storyteller/writer. To tell you all the truth, this is my first story. Although it may not be the most exciting start to a romance fan fiction, I will stick with it through and through. I will admit that i'm a little odd for choosing this topic, but after reading most of the other Gardevoir fan fiction on this site, I can't resist. Aside from the usual lemon that will take place in a few a chapters, I wish to truly make Gardevoir and her partners romantics. Anyways, thanks for the chance and don't forget to leave constructive reviews. Here goes my first attempt.**

 **I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

An arid breeze flowed through the city of Saffron; only to be welcomed into a dwelling by a window left ajar. Lying wide awake, Alexander disregarded the freezing temperature of his room and instead lay fixated looking at the roof. For hours on end, he would think about a woman he had briefly taken with at the pokemart. It had been an hour since Alex had gone into deep slumber, only to be awoken by his maternal grandmother.

"Get up sleepy head. You don't wanna be late to your last day of work now." Delightfully said Delila before leaving the room.

"Sigh... Another day another pokedollar..." sighed Alex.

"Hopefully today won't be such a drag as always."

After having left home, Alex boarded a bus en route to his exciting job hoping for the best. After glancing around, he had finally found the only open seat on the bus.

With his confidence held high, Alex asked a passenger, "Hi, sir. Can I sit here?"

"No! Buzz off kid!" yelled the man, instantly creating a scene and with it commenced a tremble.

"Hey, kid. What's wrong with you weirdo?"

Alex had begun to shake. All eyes were on him. A wave of anxiety paralyzed his entire body leading to whispers and chuckles. As soon as the doors opened Alex darted outside dragging his social anxiety with him.

"I'm unlovable. I'm nothing. He thought as he fought back tears"

Finally reaching the doors of Silph Co., he had begun his fight through the day; constantly hearing snickers and sneers as he cleaned the floors of the large office building. After having arrived home from his janitorial job, he heard the squawk of his large pidgey grandfather clock signifying the arrival of midnight.

*Squawk*

*Squawk*

His grandmother noticed the state of her grandson and took him by the hand; looking at him with her tearful eyes.

Delila sorrowfully whispered, "Tomorrow… we start anew. Hoenn is a lot different from Kanto with its small villages and new opportunities for lasting, strong relationships. Now get some rest, you'll need it. "

Without saying a word, Alex walked upstairs, immediately collapsing upon his bed. He longed for a lover to heal his wounds when he was down. He yearned for a companion that could make him feel like his life was worth living.

The following day, by the crack of dawn, Alex and Delila were already in Vermillion City on the boat that would take them to a secluded seaport, south of Hoenn's calm Littleroot town. With great synchronization, the drifters let a wide smile adorn their face as the land of troubles went out of view.

"Only 5 hours and we'll already have settled in at our new house in Littleroot. The anticipation is killing me!" enthusiastically cried Alex

"Now that's the spirit! Just wait and see the house I've selected for us. Fully furnished and brand new." Replied Delila with glee.

"How big is our house gran?"

"It's moderately sized to fit a few people. Maybe me… you... and… your wife."

Immediately a crimson color rushed to the cheeks of Alex spreading throughout his face. After which he opened his mouth to argue but was at a loss for words, "Ma-maybe gran. You know I have trouble talking with girls. Even though most girls call me handsome at first due to my jawline and cheekbones, they're usually repelled instantly. I just act too weird." He finished his defense with sigh.

Without a second too soon, Delila shot back jokingly, "Oh, honey. It doesn't have to be a human girl. How about a humanoid Pokémon?"

"GRAN!" yelled Alex abhorred by the idea.

It had almost been 5 hours since they had left home and were already trekking into the town of Littleroot. The duo grunted as they hauled 2 briefcases each of items from the forgotten land.

"52 … 53… 54! This is it, our humble abode!" yelled Delila as she faced her nephew to observe his reaction.

Upon laying his eyes upon the 5000-square foot plot of land, Alex couldn't resist yelling out, "Holy Arceus! The house is fucking huge! How'd you afford a place like this?"

"Let's just say your parents weren't too strapped on cash. Hurry! Hurry! In! in! Get acquainted with your new home and don't forget to set your clock!"

After applying his own personal touches to his room and, of course, setting his clock, Alex came downstairs much to the surprise of his grandma staring at the tv.

"Honey! Look it's Norman from the Petalburg City Gym! He's actually our next-door neighbor"

Alex quickly jumped in front of the tv listening to the interview intensely.

Norman began to reply to the reporter's question, "See I was once an outcast… I really was. But being a Pokémon trainer allowed me to get the confidence that I have now and become one of the pillars of Hoenn's Pokémon league. I've recommended this to my own daughter but, all you listeners out there should become Pokémon trainers. Give yourselves some notion of pride and build relationships with the trainers and Pokémon you'll meet.

"Well there you have the scoop folks! Trainer's Corner from the Petalburg Gym, signing off."

(If only it was that easy...) Alex thought.

"I guess I'll check out the town… it can't hurt."

Flocks of pidgey flew outside in v-formations flying towards the south for the winter. Pokémon could be seen living and playing together with the humans they loved. The day was tranquil and still had plenty of life in it.

Once Alex's non-dominant foot stepped outside onto the pavement, Delila quickly blocked the doorway and said, "Here's your new backpack, honey. All loaded with snacks, money, and the like. Now… don't come back until you've got your very first Pokémon." Immediately closing the door after.

"The hell! Wait! Ugh!"

(What do I do now? I need a Pokémon fast if I don't want to freeze out here.) he thought

"Norman!"

He immediately remembered Norman's advice and decided that he would walk to Petalburg city to receive a Pokémon from Norman. He would unfortunately have to pass through the dangerous tall patches of grass vulnerable to Pokémon. Unknown to him, he was instead startled by the presence of an old man trying to offer him a brightly colored spray bottle.

"No! Get away old man! I don't want your drugs!" yelled Alex fearing for his life.

"What? Kid, it's a fucking potion! I'm from the Pokemart!" screamed the man to no avail as he had already left running.

Upon arriving to Oldale Town, he immediately continued forward onward to route 102 remembering the "altercation" minutes ago. Before taking more than a few steps, he stopped cold in his tracks feeling the eerie atmosphere of the degraded forest that surround him.

(Where are all the Pokémon? What happened to all the foliage?) he thought referring to the charred relics of what once was.

Not a second after… Alex heard a series of loud bangs followed by cries of varying tones and timbres. It didn't take long to figure out what had happened. It didn't take long to figure out what was happening as he took his first glance at 2 riflemen and the deceased bodies of a Wurmple, Poochyena, and beheaded Zigzagoon.

"Nice shot! You got that Zigzagoon right on its forehead" praised one of the hunters.

Accepting praise, the other hunter brazenly replied, "Thanks! I tried my best. All right. Let's get out of here before the fuzz comes yappin'"

Alex hid behind a tree stump unable to move. With his back making contact with a tree that was left untarnished by flames, he sat paralyzed for a few seconds, with anxiety engulfing his every thought and possible action.

Before leaving, the brazen hunter, aware of his actions sneered saying, "Oh. Hold up. I forgot. Let's burn the evidence."

Removing the lit cigarette held between his pursed lips, he threw it where it would most devastate the remaining forest and the corpses lying near it. They both laughed as they made their way towards Petalburg city.

(Why can't I move! I've got to do something!) he frantically thought as he watched the scene before him.

Before long the forest was up in flames. He heard the crackle of the fire as it spread like a sea of fire. It engulfed all life as desired.

Ralts! Ralts! Ra-Ralts!

Garde! Gardevoir Garde!

As Alex lay dazed and in a trance, he overheard the cries of both Pokémon. Overruling his confinement, he immediately ran towards them and discovered it was a mother and her child.

Gardevoir immediately focused on the eyes of the human before her, mentally broadcasting, [Human as I lay here on my death bed of ash, I plead with you to take my daughter.]

"You can speak!? But regardless of all that, why don't you just teleport far away!?" inquired Alex tearfully.

Without hesitation, Gardevoir revealed her restrainer, multiples wounds secreting crimson blood inflicted by the bullets of the hunters.

[Hear me now human. I know of your people and your atrocities. However, you seem to be of good nature. You are presented with an ultimatum. Take my daughter and live your retched life or refuse and I will gladly present you with my same fate. What will it be?]

Ra-Ralts-Ralts cried the Ralts held in her mother's arms. She was right, time was scarce for the duo.

Gardevoir with all her might yelled, [Answer now, human!]

Alex instantly pulled Ralts from her mother's embrace only to hear the heartbreaking cries that resulted, impulsing Alex to act.

[No! Leave me and save yourself! It's too late] cried the desperate Gardevoir.

"Let me help you. I can save all of us!" pleaded Alex.

Angered by the constant efforts of the human, Gardevoir roared, [I said leave me now human!]

Using the remaining life force within her, Alex was lifted and thrown out of harm's way. He now laid unconscious with the Ralts sobbing, tightly between his arms.


	2. Finally, A Friend

**Well, here's the second installation, a bit shorter than the last, but I decided this was a good way to end chapter 2. Lemon is still in the works as I wish for there to be more character development before then. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading.**

 **I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Perched on a chair sat a criminal, completely unconscious and exempt from any wrongdoing. Shackles covered every joint in his body with chains suspending both arms and legs, contorting them in ways unimaginable.

Growing impatient, the head detective snapped, "We've given him enough lenience according to the law, wake the smut up"

"As you wish. Wakey wakey little shit!" enthusiastically yelled the underlings.

As unbearable as the pain was, the chair holding the man up was swiftly removed. He plummeted several feet before the tension in the chains reached equilibrium.

Alex shrieked as the shackles mutilated his arms and legs, immediately regaining his lost bearings.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagrrrrhhh! Dear mother of Arceus! Make it stop!" plead Alex to which the 3 detectives couldn't fight the impulse to cackle.

"Hehehe. Seems like you've come to your senses, little shit. My name's Ralph, Petalburg City detective"

Alex's head was forcefully thrusted backwards reaching his breaking point. "Aaaagrrhh! What are you doing? What'd I do wrong?

"What'd you do wrong!? You shot and killed multiple families of Pokémon, burned route 102 in its entirety and you still had the audacity to poach a Ralts from her mother burned to a crisp! What'd you do wrong!?"

Finally noticing the situation he was in, Alex defended himself. "That's not true! I witnessed two hunters shooting Pokémon for sport. They even set the forest aflame with cigarettes!"

Disregarding anything said as true, Ralph shot back. "Then explain this!"

Alex's body was instantly whiplashed onto the table in front of him as his hands were freed from their restraint. Ralph then torn away his fingers from his hands revealing the crimson liquid staining his pale skin. "No! I tried to save the mother! Please! Believe me!"

"Killed the mother of a Ralts and doesn't even have the mental capacity to not incriminate himself. Pathetic!"

The dimly lit room was then bombarded by light as the windowless metal door opened, revealing a blue-haired Officer Jenny.

She then projected her shrill voice yelling with intensity, "Now look alive boys! We've had a report come in from Mr. Briney. Apparently 2 riflemen were spotted shooting helpless Pokémon and committing arson throughout route 104. I want all hands-on deck! Go! Go! Go!"

"Alright mates! You heard the lass. Move out!" Not wishing to question their superior, the trio left at a sprint.

The atmosphere within the room was still harsh. She then began to show compassion and appreciation for his troubles. "How's it going young man? I heard you saved a little Ralts from the fire." She said delightfully.

"Sigh. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to save her mother." His face clearly displayed regret. "I should have done more."

She then released him from his shackles, helping him regain his balance. "That's in the past now. The future is bright for you and Ralts, Alex. I truly believe so." She hesitated but finally complied, "Take Ralts as your own Pokémon and attempt to heal her scars."

"That's a bit..."

"What? You don't want Ralts? Fine! I'll lock you up and throw away the key!"

Fighting his inability to stand still in such a situation, he didn't dare question her authority. "I-I mean… I'd love to take Ralts."

Sliding open the door from hell she kindly gestured, "Great. Lead the way oh sympathetic trainer." Alex then loafed outside the police station waiting for his new companion.

Walking alongside holding hands, Officer Jenny and Ralts approached Alex. Officer Jenny pleased at the resolution but, Ralts intensely anxious and aware of the tragedy. Knowing her mother's wishes, Ralts accepted Alex, running towards him sobbing. For the first time in his life, Alex felt tears of joy hit his cheeks. They would be comrades till the very end.

"I expect nothing but the best behavior from you young man. Don't make me lock you up now." She jokingly said. All the while, making her way towards route 104 to examine the scene.

As he saw her trek over the horizon, Alex yelled, "Don't worry, Ma'am! I may be incompetent but I'm not that much of a loser! "A large smile adorned his discolored face exhibiting his new gained confidence.

Completely unmindful of the time, he took a glance at the sky, noticing a full moon's radiance. The little Ralts' dress shone pure white as the moonlight illuminated her features. Blue hair as fine as silk covered her eyes; a miniscule red spike protruded from her forehead, with another present around her crown. Ralts had fallen asleep, lifeless against her trainer's arm.

Realizing he was short on money, Alex laid on a park bench, attempting to shield Ralts from the cold night. "We've been through a lot today… Have a good night's rest…, friend."


	3. A Growing Sense of Pride

**Hi, everyone. Living simply here, just dropping some author's notes as usual.**

 **Let me just begin by saying... This will most likely be the hardest chapter I will ever have to write. Although you may consider this chapter to be lesser in quality compared to the previous two, I can assure you that it has kept me up at night. You may not realize it but I created a very large, temporary roadblock. What would that be, you may ask? Minimal dialogue between main characters. That's what. I've attempted to address the problem but was unable to effectively compress the solution into one chapter. I reach out to all my viewers and request of them to leave reviews. I'm constantly attempting to better my writing skills but I need the important opinions of the audience. On a final note, I genuinely thank all who have stuck with me. Thank you.**

 **I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Over the horizon, the sun began to shine upon the crystalline lake lying adjacent to Petalburg City, the reflections of Alex and Ralts emerge to greet them into the newly arisen day.

*Snore*

The duo remain sound asleep on the park bench; movement limited to the occasional shuffles of Alex.

"Ugh… AHHH!"

["Raaa-Raaalllttsss!"]

*Thud*

Greedy for a more comfortable position, Alex rolled off the waist-high bench only stopping inches from the lake in front of them. Ralts had leapt out of the way before her 2-foot body was crushed.

Alex quickly realized what had happened. "Woah! Now that… was close. Sorry, Ralts. Guess I should be careful next time." Apologized Alex while patting her head.

Letting loose a small giggle, Ralts replied with a pleasant smile.

He then began to itch all around his body. Greasy black hair went down to his eyes, his clothes had picked up grime. "Hehe. Guess we got pretty dirty from all that wandering around." Both could use a nice shower. With both arms wrapped around Ralts, Alex made his way towards the Pokémon Center.

"Hi, Nurse Joy. I'd like a shower for two please." Said Alex, anxious, aware of his financial state.

With no hesitation, Nurse Joy said, "Sure, that'll be 1200 Poke dollars, please."

"What!? I can't afford that! My gran only gave me 3000 Pokedollars! I'll starve!" frantically yelled Max, two seconds from a heart attack.

Failing to conceal a snort, she then eased his pain, "Gotcha! Rooms, showers, and food are completely free, trainer. I'll take your Ralts and you can go right through those doors" said Nurse Joy pointing the way.

Handing Ralts to Nurse Joy, he muttered, "She has the audacity to crack a joke… I'll gladly have the audacity to crack her head…", afterwards following the hall towards the bathrooms.

After a refreshing shower, both Alex and Ralts stepped outside onto the streets of Petalburg admiring the city around them.

("There it is. The Petalburg City Gym!") thought Alex feeling a sense of accomplishment and pride. "Our first gym badge" said Alex trying to hide a grin. Ralts followed closely by, intimidated by the large building.

They passed room upon room, each as dull as the last, until they finally passed through a giant doorway revealing two figures stood speaking to one another. Alex immediately recognized Norman from the tv broadcast he had watched. He wasn't quite sure who the bearded man in khakis was.

"Hey, Norman. Who's that trainer over there?"

"Well if it isn't my new next-door neighbor, Alex, right?" said Norman surprised by his sudden appearance.

"That's right. I've come here to begin my Pokémon journey" eagerly said Alex with pride.

"Well that's great, Al-" Norman was cut off before he could speak.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Professor Birch, specialist in everything regarding the habitats of Pokémon. Pleased to meet you." Birch shook Alex's hand intensely before Norman continued.

"You see, Alex. Birch is the region's Pokémon expert; tasked with handing Pokedex and starter Pokémon out to new trainers in the Hoenn region."

"I can get a Pokémon for free?" questioned Alex.

"No, Alex. I see you've already got quite the cutie by your side." said Birch pinching Ralts' cheeks turning them a slight pink. "Instead, I'll give you a PokeDex which you can use to guide you on your Pokémon journey, along with 6 pokeballs that you can use to catch more friends to keep both of you company."

A bit disgruntled that he wouldn't receive a starter Pokémon, Alex politely thanked Birch, "Uh. Thanks, Professor Birch. I'll use them wisely" trying to sound not the slightest bit sarcastic.

Looking at his wristwatch, Norman finally sighed and said, "Alrighty. I think we're gonna have to end this conversation here. I have a Pokémon League meeting in 5 minutes."

"Agreed. I've got to do some field research myself" said Birch.

"Wait! I want to battle you for your badge!" frantically yelled Alex alarmed by the brevity of the encounter.

Already halfway through the door, Norman yelled back, "Not a fat chance, neighbor! Get 4 badges and then we'll talk! No exceptions!" Only Alex and Ralts remained in the colossal room, exiting shortly after.

Spotting a sign announcing Rustboro City a few miles away, the duo set off in search of adventure.

* * *

"No… they actually did it… I just can't believe they would do it again" said Alex shocked at the sight.

("I've got to hide this from Ralts. She can't see this.")

Insisting they play a game of peek-a-boo, Alex covered Ralts' eyes in the hope she wouldn't see her home's charred remains mirrored through route 104. He didn't dare remove his hand from her eyes until they had entered Petalburg forest. Acting the part, he removed his hand. Causing the oblivious Ralts to let out an innocent giggle covering Alex's eyes wanting to play more.

("Let's stop here. Gran better have packed some snacks. I'm dying of hunger.") thought Alex inspecting his packsack.

Stopping by a pond, the duo sat down to devour stale cheese sandwiches gran had prepared days ago, filling their bellies to the point of bursting.

Before long, a small blue Pokémon interrupted their lovely moment of bonding. Smelling the food from afar, a Marill was drawn to them.

[Marill Marill] said the Marill gesturing at the cheese sandwich between his fingers.

"Hi little guy. You want something to eat?" said Alex in a cute fashion prompting the Marill to nod in agreement. Ralts instinctively shared a piece of her sandwich with the Marill much to his delight.

As Alex got up to leave, Marill immediately used its blue orb-like tail to jump up and down drawing attention from the trainer.

"I'm guessing you want to come with us little guy." Alex said with a smile while grabbing a pokeball from his bag. "I can assure you. There'll be more of those sandwiches where that came from"

As if through innate knowledge, then newfound friend depressed the pokeball's button dematerializing into red light; captured with ease.

While traveling through the forest, trainers would occasionally ask for a battle, allowing Ralts and Marill to gain experience for the first time. Eventually they reached Rustboro City, and eventually, their first gym battle.

* * *

Upon entrance through the grandiose gym doors, the duo's footsteps echoed throughout the gym, sound bouncing off the sharp stalactite dangling from the ceiling.

A lovely schoolgirl then approached the duo, greeting them with open arms. "Hi. Welcome to the Rustboro City Gym. My name's Roxanne. How about you?"

"My name is Alex and I challenge you to a gym battle!" yelled Alex feeling the excitement and a tingling feeling throughout his body.

"What's with the yelling, kid? We're in a gym made of rock, it's enough hearing your screechy voice, let alone hearing it multiplied by 5." Said Roxanne rolling her eyes.

Both competitors made their way towards opposite ends of the gravel laden field.

"Alright! This battle will be 2 on 2 and only the challenger gets to substitute."

"Begin!"

"Show them that size doesn't matter, Marill." yelled Alex throwing a red and white pokeball.

"Ooo I see you've done your homework little boy. However, I've always got tricks up my sleep."

"End them, Geodude!" yelled Roxanne throwing a dusk ball matching the ambiance.

[Geodude!]

"Marill, let's start this off with bubblebeam!"

"Quick, dodge the attack and then flatten them like a pancake!" commanded Roxanne.

Geodude effortlessly dodged the attack only to use rollout immediately striking Marill. The attack did considerable damage causing Marill to lose its bearings, dazed.

[Marill!]

On the verge of fainting, the frail Pokémon began to fall onto its knees.

Marill looked back at its trainer, noticing the solemn impression on his face.

"We've got to stop here. You can't go on" pleaded Alex pulling out a pokeball, releasing a red beam attempting to recall Marill.

With a sudden burst of energy, the Pokémon evaded the beam of light. {"No. I have the type advantage, not Ralts"} thought Marill. {"Alex is counting on me to win this for him. I can't give up now"}

"Looks like you've built their pain tolerance, Alex. No matter, this match is as good as done." Said Roxanne snickering. "Send it into next week with a take down! Full throttle!"

("If I could just get Geodude to stop evading our attacks, it'd be a one hit KO.") thought Alex, finally deducing a strategy, risky but sure-fire.

"That's it! "he enthusiastically yelled. "Stand still, Marill! You've got to trust me!"

Taking his words to heart, the Marill stood still eagerly awaiting the next command. Geodude kept barreling towards them at an extreme velocity leaving them meters apart.

Defeat less than 10 meters away, Alex saw his opening. "He's too close to shuffle out of the way! Quick! Use water gun!" he said jumping up and down, hyper from the built-up adrenaline.

Marill expelled a large jet of water, doing considerable damage. Although decelerating rapidly from the water stream, Geodude's speed was too great.

With a display of brute force both Pokémon collided, triggering the dirt and gravel laid across the gym's base to cloud up, concealing the outcome.

Immersed into the scene, the referee stood still waiting until the cloud of dust dispersed. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Each trainer has only 1 remaining Pokémon!"

The hype was too much to handle. Alex instantly burst with excitement. "I can't believe we actually did it!" Appreciative of Marill's hard work, Alex held back a grimace before calling it back. "Marill! Return!" Instantly causing it to dematerialize into light.

"Okay now. Don't get a big head just because you won by a draw. I've still got a secret weapon that surely won't defeat" mocked Roxanne before sending out a large-nose Nosepass. "Go! Nosepass!"

[Nosepass!] it angrily bellowed while preparing an intimidating fighting stance.

"Show them we mean business, Ralts." Said Alex glancing towards his shoulder exhibiting a shred of confidence.

Ralts reluctantly walked onto the gravel battlefield ensuring all the while that she didn't look Nosepass in the eyes.

Although initially confident in her abilities, Roxanne began to doubt herself immediately commanding Nosepass to attack first.

"Nosepass… take it to the grave!" she said while thrusting her fist into the air.

Multiple boulders of varying sizes were levitated from the ground ultimately positioned over Ralts. All were then released causing them to plummet at an alarming rate.

{"She'll get flattened into a pancake!"} Alex thought frantically thinking of the aftermath in his head.

Awaiting his master's command, she stood still paralyzed. "Ralts! You've got to-" He was immediately cut off as psychic was used to levitate the boulders mere centimeters from her head before they were hurled from her position.

*thud*

*thud*

With not a second to waste, Alex went in for the kill. "Now. Use Nosepass' strength against him! Ralts, use confusion!" yelled Alex, growing wide-eyed.

[Ra-Ralts!]

*clash*

*clink*

*crunch*  
Nosepass had been hit dead on with confusion compelling it to beat itself into submission. It then fell onto the floor exhausted, its body fractured and spider-webbing ready to disintegrate into dust.

Roxanne let out a large chuckle unphased over the current state of her Pokémon.

"Why are you laughing" inquired Alex believing she had gone completely insane.

The chuckle then became a snicker as she stared into Alex's eyes noticing the fear within them. "If you think it's over, you're sadly mistaken little boy."

"Call it Nosepass' special ability, sturdy. Allows him to take quite a beating, enduring even the most powerful attacks at least once before being taken down."

Immediately following the last syllable spoken by Roxanne, electrical energy began to emanate from her Pokémon's body. Ralts, as clueless as can be, took the spark attack with full force. Her eyes, although always kept closed behind her long blue hair, now remained exposed, revealing their scarlet color.

[RAAAAAALLLLTTTSSS!] It shrieked in pain, immobilized, grasped tightly by the opponent Pokémon. Enduring the contractions throughout her entire body, she was unable to ground herself due to the semi-metal composition of the Nosepass.

Ralts was released and fell to the ground lifeless. Alex gasped and began to run towards Ralts before he was stopped as a bright white light shone across the room reflecting off the walls of the gym.

"She's evolving into a Kirlia" yelled Roxanne instantly peaking the interest of Alex who stood staring in awe.

[Kirlia!] yelled the newly evolved Pokémon, full of newfound strength.

"Quick! One more hit and it's down! Finish it off!" yelled Alex with all his might echoing throughout the gym.

With not a second to lose, Kirlia caused multiple leaves of varying colors and sizes to materialize from thin air. They made their way towards the Nosepass barely managing to stand tracing his every attempt to evade.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! Alex has won the battle!" yelled the referee.

"We've done it…" said Alex in a daze double taking to ensure he wasn't dreaming. "We've actually done it, Kirlia!"

Kirlia propelled herself towards her trainer accepting his embrace before Alex lead her in an impromptu waltz prompting her face to become rosy.

Roxanne walked towards the duo, recalling the fallen Nosepass into his pokeball. "That's some Kirlia you've got there, Alex." She complimented requesting a firm handshake. "That evolution was quite unexpected. I thought I had the battle in the bag."

"I'm still in awe as to how I won." He said bewildered, still clutching Kirlia's slender arm.

"Please don't doubt yourself, Alex. You have massive potential to grow as a trainer." She reassured him, while digging into her pockets.

She then held out two hands. A rectangular token that he immediately recognized as the stone badge lay on her left palm, while a colorful envelope adorned with Pelippers lay in her right palm.

Noticing Alex was withholding his excitement, she put him out of his misery. "I gladly present you with your first badge; the stone badge." She said proudly while forcing the envelope into his right hand's grasp. "With this victory also comes a small sum of 5000 pokedollars."

"We get prize money!?" he asked awe-struck by the thought of receiving prize money for battling.

"It's the only way to ensure trainers with unfortunate financial situations are able to continue their journey unscathed.

They both engaged in an hour-long conversation consisting of tips and advice that Alex could use on his journey. Before long, it had become dark outside and they decided it was time to leave.

Bidding farewell, they continued onto the local Pokémon Center where they were greeted with a warm bed.

* * *

The time was midnight as Alex laid exhausted under the satin sheets, with Marill curled up into a ball beside him. Uncomfortable with his current position, Alex opened his eyes, noting his surroundings.

("That's odd. Where could Kirlia have run off to?") he thought, growing concerned for her wellbeing.

Wriggling his way out from under the sheets, Alex tiptoed his way around the Pokémon Center in search of Kirlia, well aware that he was breaking curfew.

Unable to find her, he stepped outside practically blinded by the intense moonlight as bright as a spotlight. Glancing in the direction of the center's garden, Alex began to unwillingly step forward, resisting any attempt to resist.

"You did a great job against Roxanne's Nosepass today." He said suddenly, attempting to catch Kirlia off guard.

[Kirlia!] she gasped immediately shifting her gaze, wiping her eyes before she met Alex's.

"Wasn't a long time ago that you were just a cute little Ralts" He continued on, admiring her new dress, demonstrating elegance with every glimpse. "It's as if you're a different Pokémon. You're just breathtaking." She gazed at her feet in embarrassment, unexpecting her trainer's praise.

"I used to call you Ralts, but now that you're a Kirlia, I'll have to call you Kirlia." He hypothesized, going even further. "Next time, you'll evolve into a Gardevoir. I'd have to change it all up and call you Gardevoir, then" Both simultaneously chuckled at the outrageous idea.

"Let's put an end to that."

"You're my 'Kirlia' and will be never be anybody else's 'Kirlia'." He asserted, pausing to think for a second.

Feeling an odd flutter in his stomach, he caressed her lengthier blue hair, finally he spoke with a solemn voice, "Julia." Alex then knelt in front of Julia, extending his arms around her slim figure.

*thud*

*thud*

Alex took notice of her rapid heartbeat and melodramatic gaze.

["Master, I- "] Began Julia, only to be cut off, disappointing her.

"Uggghh!" he cried out writhing in pain. "My head is pounding!". His hand clutched his forehead as he tried to maintain his consciousness.

"I probably overexerted myself"

"Ow! I'm sorry, but if I don't lie down this instant, someone'll find me a dead man tomorrow." He said pushing her towards the Pokémon center. Both retreated to their room with Alex closing his eyes first hoping his headache would subside.

Laying on top of the bed, Julia would lay awake throughout the night, gazing at her trainer in his deep slumber. She desperately wanted her trainer to awaken the next morning, accepting her heartfelt greetings.


	4. Harmless Embrace

**How's it going readers? Living simply here while dropping a new chapter. Sorry for the wait. Uni and a part-time job does a number on a guy. Anyways, hopefully you'll find this chapter even more personable than the last. I've been reading The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinback and a few other American classics. Hopefully they expose me to techniques used to make writing pop. On a final note, a thank you to the people that reviewed the story and a thank you to my readers.**

 **I do not own Pokemon**.

* * *

At precisely 10 A.M., the numerous industrial steel-working plants scattered around Rustboro City sprang to life; a city-wide alarm clock. Slight hints of acidic sulfur began to permeate the air leaving an unpleasant taste in the mouths of the citizens.

Struggling to open his eyes, Alex sat up, still feeling a slight headache.

"Good morning, guys. Hope you had a nice rest." he said hesitantly, unsure if Julia and Marill were still asleep.

[Good morning, Master.]

Alarmed at the response, Alex opened his eyes, only to make out a silhouette. Glare from the open window was blinding him.

"Nurse Joy, is that you?" Paralyzed, he prayed a burglar hadn't forced their way in. Elevating his hand above his eyebrows, he could see her now. ("I must be hearing things. I must be going crazy.") he thought. Multiple pinches upon his thigh caused it all to register. He was sane.

["You're not going crazy."] she swiftly reassured. ["Beginning to think that it's me that's going crazy here."] Her smile weakening as she took a step away from Alex. Dazed, he could only hope to listen.

["Before I met you, my mom was the only one who would ever bat an eye to make sure I wasn't dead. I was a laughingstock… Everyone knew what I would become in the future."] Both hands grazed her silk-fine cerulean hair, fixing her untidy fringe. ["Both of us standing here has only proven them right."]

"Right or wrong, whatever it is, I really don't care." Alex shrugged his shoulders, being as blunt as possible. "No clue how a human can pick up your language, but I haven't picked up your species' rotten mindset."

Marill shuddered in his sleep causing Alex to dial his voice down.

Julia's delicate ballerina legs began to quiver. She crossed them attempting to gain stability. ["My species isn't rotten…"] she muttered with great difficulty. ["My appearance is just a bit unusual. Right up until the fire, my friends helped me make sure that my disease wouldn't spread-"]

"Friends!? You're telling me that your 'friends' knew you two were still in danger!?" Alex begin to hyperventilate as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He leaped out of bed. "I should've shot them myself!" An audible grinding sound akin to a nail scraped across a blackboard, circulated around the room, causing Alex and Julia to cringe.

Her knees collapsed onto the floor before she used the bed as leverage.

["Alex! Please Stop"] she pleaded. ["You're scaring me!"]

His rage subsided almost immediately.

"I'm sorry. I just got carried away." he said. "Guilt is killing me. I could've saved your mom but I was too stupid and weak- She was completely helpless. "

["Stop apologizing for something that you couldn't control."]

["She knew what she was doing. Years ago, she told me how she stood still ignoring a woman dying right before her eyes. I can't hold her death against you-"]

Julia was cut off by an exuberant Marill who rubbed its oil-filled tail against Alex's left thigh.

["Go-Good morning, master."] it said with a smile. ["My tummy feels empty."] Tiny mitts began to rub the Pokémon's circular belly.

"So, the little guy can speak his mind now too."

["Compliments of the Kirlia"] Julia said, gracefully taking a bow.

"That's my little Sapphire."

["Oh… How clever…"] she rolled her eyes.

["Sapphire!? Sapphire's tummy is hurting! Let's go!"]

Overwhelmed by its cute mannerisms, Alex replied, "Sure, little buddy. Let's have some breakfast." Imitating its soft and cherry baby voice.

["Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!"] it yelled with glee.

Sapphire rolled its spherical body across the carpeted floor making way for the Pokémon Center cafeteria; Alex and Julia followed closely behind.

Alex feasted on a 4-tall stack of flapjacks, smothered with butter giving every bite a fluffy consistency. Blueberry and strawberry jam acted as a garnish, evenly spread out across the top. A drizzle of maple syrup, heated to a medium temperature, oozed rapidly from the sides. Slightly ruining the experience, everything was downed with an ice-cold Pecha Berry smoothie, lumpy and thick; a 'lumpie'.

Julia's tastes were rather unforgiving so she settled with a single flapjack, topped with a Mago Berry spread, incredibly sweet, surely pressed from the curviest of berries to be found.

Staying loyal to its favorite, Sapphire devoured a fresh cheese sandwich much to his displeasure. It insisted that Gran's week-old sandwiches were of a more premium quality.

Awaiting the last bite from Sapphire, Alex finally walked onto the streets of Rustboro with Julia's arms wrapped around his. Gusts occasionally caused her arms to dart towards the front of her skirt. Each consecutive incident produced a scarlet undertone rushing her face. Truly a gentleman, Alex would look away towards the sky silently chuckling to himself.

Past the Pokémon Trainer's School, a hint of cinnamon began to blend with the foul smell of sulfur. They neared the city center; full of life with café-goers sipping dark roast and the shopping malls housing everyone and their mother.

Curious, a boy tugged on his mother's dress, "Hey, momma. Why are those two touching like that?" Finger extended precisely.

"Erm"-she cleared her throat- "They're just really good friends that- "

"But, why is she holding his arm like that? She's a Pokémon. Isn't she? Right, momma?" He expected a reasonable response, the situation was clearly not that simple.

"Excuse me! Sir!" her frill voice caught the attention of a nearby police officer. "Those two- I won't stand to have my kid spoiled by that kind of raunchy behavior!" Violent thoughts stirring within her brain began to emerge through her body language. The officer took the defensive, being threatened to act. "Either you stop this muck or I'll gladly put up a fight when you try to stop me. Did I stutter?"

"No, ma'am."-he paused before he spoke with a drawl- "I agree with you, 'tis public indecency. Trust me. They'll be fixin' to go or I'll lock er up myself." Intimidated, he attempted to muster up the courage to appear authoritative before approaching them.

"Passing through town, young man?" asked a rather worn uniformed officer, no more than a year or three above 50. His mustache hopped with every word; Jolly natured it seemed, he had no grudges to hold. "I see you've got a little sweetie around yer arm there." Alex began to lose feeling in his arm as Julia constricted it.

("How could I be so stupid!? Me and Julia walking around in broad daylight. It looks like we're lovers.") Alex thought.

"Er- Ju-Just going on a stroll, sir. My Kirlias been stuck in her Pokeball for days. We've been taking in the fresh air." Said Alex.

"Fresh air!? Where!?" he mocked looking in all directions as if attempting to spot a shining beacon. "Hehe, You take a big ol' whiff of sulfur today, you'll awaken a dead man tomorrow"

"Oh, come off it, boy. I reckon your lil' sweetie ain't that affectionate on a good day." A grin stretched wide across his face.

"She's just really shy. Too many people, too many buildings." His eyes avoided those of the officer. "She just feels a bit safer close to me." He said pulling her even closer.

"Y'all better hide the regards, this town ain't too forgivin'." The man's gaze shifted towards the woman who had complained. "That woman over there flew off her handle once she saw you two. Bless her heart."

Alex and Julia turned to face each other before finally separating leaving Alex confused, but Julia saddened.

"Good enough for me." - he paused for a second – "Now get! Gotta make sure she sees y'all fleein' the scene or I'll get skinned alive." Genuine fear could be seen in his eyes.

Without another word, the banished pair turned to flee the scene. Alex set off with a moderate speed-walk while Julia merely levitated her body off the ground coasting alongside him. Upon reaching the city boundaries, the sunset could be seen over the horizon, a persimmon orange light shone on everything left uncovered by trees and grass.

On entry onto route 115, one could only see their own legs kicking in front of them. Waves from the ocean could easily be heard as the steel mills within the city had stopped producing for the day. The black smoke bellowed from the factories consumed the night sky, leaving not a star in sight.

["Alex… Somethings been on my mind lately."] Said Julia stopping in her tracks.

Confidently, he replied, "If you have a question, I have an answer. Shoot."

["Why'd that woman have a problem with us? With me holding your arm."] Unconsciously her right hand brushed her left shoulder feeling if something was wrong with it.

"Nothing to worry about, that's what. It was just a misunderstanding." He chuckled. "We were walking around the city with our arms locked. She just thought we looked a little too friendly, almost like we loved each other-"

["Is loving each other looked down on?"]

"Well yeah" he said with a blank expression. "If anyone found out that a trainer was 'loving' their Pokémon, they'd lose their trainer's license and have to talk to an officer like we did.".

He admired the supernatural darkness over the ocean, attempting to make out a ship carefully making its way around the boulder-laden water

Julia could barely see Alex in that pitch-black darkness. Other than Alex, she could detect no other human presence within a mile-long radius. Even if a lone human set eyes directly in their direction, they'd be completely blinded.

She took two steps forward, enough to hear his subtle breathing. Less than an inch before being pressed together, dual crimson horns impaled Alex's chest slightly as she swooped in wrapping her arms around his waist. Her pale skin began to emit a brilliant glow which cascaded throughout the immediate area making them both entirely visible. Alex's pupils dilated due to shock, which the light did not cause.

"Julia… Your horns are piercing into my heart, but when you're like this, you look so beautiful." He said clenching his teeth, his body ridged.

["There's a reason only you can hear me, master."] A new voice replied, more mature than a Kirlia's but still bearing her unique elegant quality. ["You're human"] she said lustfully gazing into the eyes of Alex.

"Not sure how I feel about this…"

["No use in fighting it. They've told me what I'd become, of what I'd do."]

His eyes widened as his lips were pressed against the warm lips of a Gardevoir. The Feeling of lust, a feeling only before felt in his lonesome, was finally shared with another.

* * *

 **Continued in the next chapter**

 **I'll leave you in suspense.**

 **(Rated M going forward)**


	5. Love To Survive

***Disclaimer***

 **Contains my first awkward attempt at writing lemon. Turn back... or... don't.**

 **What's happening, everyone? I've got a few announcements/clarifications/requests before you read on.**

 **-Sorry for the slight delay with this chapter. School and my job got in the way once again. Darn!**

 **-Just a friendly reminder that I have never written a piece of writing in my life that wasn't for a grade. I find fiction harder than non-fiction for some reason. No clue why.**

 **-As of this point forward, I'll attempt to bring you longer chapters in the range of 3000 - 5000 words. There'll be less of this 1300 word nonsense, I can attest to that.**

 **-Serious question: How bad is the pronoun game in this one? Be honest.**

 **-Serious request: If anyone has any resources or feedback on natural dialogue, i'll gladly read PMs. It's been a problem that has stuck with me since the first chapter.**

 **Alright, enough author's notes. Onto the chapter.**

 **I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Sweet nectarlike fluid intoxicated him, inexperience detained his every sexual desire. Her tongue caressed her partner's tongue, reluctant in succumbing to temptation. Regaining his vision after being blinded, he immediately pulled away causing Julia to giggle.

"My god… What'd I just do? She's trying to get me arrested…" he whispered. Regret dragged his head downwards.

["Just claiming what's mine. I prepared my body just for you"] she said with a grin.

Alex's eyes traced the slim figure of the Gardevoir in front of him. Fine hair curled at the ends coming down as far as her gown's cyan bodice. It struggled to support a pair of plump breasts, encompassing a rounded spear engraved within. Voluptuous thighs were hugged by an elegant white skirt flowing with the slightest wind.

["Must be your first time looking at a pretty girl… Look at me from head to toe- I don't care."] she insisted laying a hand suggestively on her waist.

Alex's eyes fought back a doubletake.

"Not my first time looking at one. Just the first time I've ever spoken to one…"

["Well, you're speaking to one now. This one wants to give you a chance-"]

"But, you're not a girl."

["Correction. I'm not a human girl. I'm a humanoid girl. There's really no difference."] she emphasized triumphantly.

"Yeah? Well those extra three letters could get us in deep shit. Our bodies probably aren't even compatible."

Julia's hands began to emanate a blue light which further encompassed Alex lifting him off his feet. Both arms flailed in protest.

"Woah! Hey. If I said something wrong, I didn't mean to offend- "

Green tint stained his gray crew-neck sweater as his back was rested onto a soft patch of grass.

["Not being compatible isn't an issue to me... You might feel differently, but for me... being loved is all I need."]

Feeling at ease, sudden calm thoughts emerged, releasing tension through his body. Julia grew dreamy-eyed, both eyes closed gracefully as if they were in a state of peace.

Without a word, she knelt in front of her master before finally leaning forwards. Laying nearly weightless on a familiar chest, she felt secure, shielded from worldly trouble.

Perspiration rebounded about the subtle embrace, inhibited by the fluttering within his heart. Mentally, her master was in turmoil. Abundant information ingrained itself, denoting the feeling of pressure and adherence with a foreign skin.

A slender tongue traced its path on a human neck, dampening and devouring. Dampening, denim shorts glistened from bodily secretions.

Sense of urgency and alluring natural instinct possessed him wholly. His hands grazed the slim female backside as an outlier rose to her head and seduced it forward. Rosy cheek against cheek. Attentive ear over tempting lips.

"You deserve to be loved." He whispered softly in an ear, "Let me love you."

Their gaze met for a split second before their vision obscured once again. Muscular arms remained relaxed as Julia's near weightless body was lifted from its dominant position and placed onto the same soft patch of grass.

["It's all yours, master. Have fun…"] Groaned Julia pulling down her bodice, freeing smooth slender arms and perfect breasts.

His mouth kindly accepted the invitation, pressing up against her chest. Pink nipples produced a nominal amount of creamy milk; each drop hastily consumed by her lover, feeding his appetite for lust. Every kiss sent orgasmic pulses coursing, eventually making their way southward.

Reaching underneath an elegant veil, hands glided effortlessly across lubricated thighs coated with an opaque liquid. Moans of pleasure only increased his impatience. It was too much to bear. Carefully, he stripped away a white skirt revealing a vulnerable rose awaiting pollination. Belt unbuckled, his denim shorts and briefs found themselves a distance away. Both were ready, the circumstances were right. Thoughts of regret and doubt coursed through his mind, he admired the wet rose but didn't dare move.

Presenting your bare body to a lover was a show of vulnerability and trust. Her ultimate goal was to become Alex's lifelong mate.

The overwhelmed body began to tremble slightly. Hands took refuge over her eyes with both cheeks staining almost instantly.

["I knew it. You don't like it."]

"That's not even a little bit true. Your body is to crave for, I can barely contain myself."

["Stop lying to me. If you actually thought it, you wouldn't hesitate to mate with me."]

"How do you think I would feel if mating with you made you ill? Believe it or not, I'm afraid of getting you pregnant too. I'd probably kill myself from guilt if something went wrong."

["Don't throw me away, please…"] she pleaded with a sorrowful voice.

His lifeless trance had been broken.

"Why would you ever think that I of all people would throw you away?" he replied.

["No Gallade wants a Gardevoir that will slut herself off to a human. Because of you, I stayed alive even before the fire."]

"Slut herself off to- Alive before the fire?" Alarmed at her response, he didn't want to believe his speculation.

["Being born a pathetic Ralts made me unable to see into my future. I should have just ended my life without holding back."

"Shut the fuck up!" he shrieked directly in her face, grabbing both of her arms tightly.

"I'm sick and tired of you misunderstanding and making a big deal out of the smallest shit!"

Julia stared at him blankly, his loud cry had shaken her leaving her entirely silent.

Alex wiped the fallen tears off discolored cheeks. He pressed curvy breasts against his chest reluctantly, ensuring the barb between them failed to impale him.

(sigh) ("Damn… She likes the same ledge me and Gran used to like.") he thought.

"Let me say this as simple as possible so your beautiful little brain can understand."

Julia's body was pushed back onto the ground before Alex aligned himself directly above.

"Make me go a day without your body, and I'll show those Gallade what a real slut you are."

["GYAH!"]

Warmth surrounded the head of an erect penis as a pelvic thrust caused it to peer through doused white lips. The tight cavity fought back any attempt at prevailing forward, bringing slight discomfort. Every inch of Julia's entrance could sense the erratic throbbing of her master's hardened member. Having never felt anything like it, he was careful to explore further. Hips moved back and forth, slowly pulling a penis in and out of its new home, teasing its deprived owner. Fragrant musk filled the air around them.

["More! Give me more! Pound me, master. I'm ready to accept all of it!" she screamed.

Both legs wrapped around his back immediately tempting him forward. With a sudden burst of energy, Alex's body was jerked forward, tearing past impenetrable walls. Overwhelmed by the feeling of completeness, their tongues once again began to dance. A trivial stream of crimson discharge flowed out of her womb as tears likewise flowed out of her eyes. Genuine sense of fulfillment spurred those genuine tears of joy, not pain nor regret.

Pressure within him was building, climax was imminent. Primal nature rushed through his mind. Frantically searching for a way to increase pleasure, both hands grasped both legs, pulled them wide apart, and immediately coaxed them backwards. Speed began to build, pelvis repeatedly pounding against her womb. Audible slapping of bodily secretions resonated clearly throughout the plain field. With a spontaneous jolt, his penis grew incredibly stiff. Exhausted, she let out a lustful moan before arching her back sharply.

Each lover experienced a state of ecstasy as Alex's cream-like seed overflowed from Julia's vagina. Entirely spent, the domineering nude body rolled over to its partners side before falling into a deep slumber.

Fruit of conception slowly trickled onto the delicate grass underneath, retaining warmth throughout the breeze-filled night.


End file.
